


Redefining Appropriate

by mittwoch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Brief mention of past sexual abuse, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexting, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittwoch/pseuds/mittwoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone told Jimmy at the beginning of the semester that he would be in a secret relationship with is professor (his <i>male</i> professor) he would've scoffed and told that person they were a complete nutter. But yet here he was sprawled out on Thomas' couch, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> *Not beta'd

"Bollocks! That is absolute bollocks!" 

"Is not!"

"So you are telling me that Liverpool is _better_ than Manchester? No way, Alfred."

"Yeah they are, Jimmy! Last season alone-" Alfred was cut off by the presence of Ivy and Daisy as they joined them on their walk to class.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about football again?" Ivy whined.

"Well, Alfred here idiotically thinks that Liverpool is better than Manchester." Jimmy responded.

"Stop giving Alfred such a hard time Jimmy!" Daisy (not so surprisingly) stood up for Alfred.

Jimmy thought her crush on Alfred was pathetic-constantly oogling him and defending his honour-utterly pathetic. The poor girl had no idea the man was head over heels for Ivy. And the poor bloke had no idea Ivy was head over heels for himself. The whole situation was rather pathetic. Jimmy took it all in stride, however, because Ivy's affection was a nice confidence booster. Though he couldn't be any less interested in her, he loved her daily compliments.

"I will stop giving him a hard time when he picks a good team!" Jimmy tugged on his bag strap that was slipping off his shoulder. 

"It's a new term! How about we start it off by not bickering?" Ivy tried to be sensible, which seemed to irritate Daisy even more. 

"Ivy's right." Alfred said. _Of course she is._ "We are gonna need to stick together if we are gonna survive Barrow's class. I heard he made four girls cry all within the first twenty minutes of class last term."

Jimmy really hoped that wasn't the case. He didn't feel like having to deal with blithering girls, especially if one them might be Daisy or Ivy. He shuddered at the thought of it possibly being Ivy. She'd be even clingy-er than usual!

"Oh, he is not that bad. It was only one girl that cried and that's because she was in the wrong class," Daisy stated. "I had him last term and he is actually nice. He even taught me how to do the Grizzly Bear once when I went for tutoring."

"That sounds wonderful!" Ivy said in a dreamy voice. "I think everyone should know how to dance. Don't you?"

"Yeah, but the Grizzly Bear?" Jimmy scoffed. "What kind of professor teaches their students ancient dance moves?"

"My aunt says he is an odd one." Everyone gave Alfred a questioning look. "She's friends with him, or something of the sort. She was the one who told me 'bout all those girls crying."

"Well then he has to be weird if he is friends with your aunt and says he is o-"

Alfred interjected Jimmy's comment with an "Oi!"

"Hate to break it to you mate," Jimmy reached up to clap the back of Alfred's ridiculously tall shoulder, "but your aunt isn't exactly normal now. Always plotting and scheming. Last time we went over to your house she tried to get me to join a cult. So my guess is thay this guy is a pedo. Who else dances with young girls in their office?"

"Oh Jimmy," Daisy rolled her eyes. "When will you ever grow up?"

"Grow up?! The man is dancing with girls during after hours. That screams pedophile!" Really, these people were complete morons if they couldn't see that. 

"He can't be a pedophile if we are all of age. We are in uni for goodness sake!" Daisy pointed out.

"Well..." Jimmy tried to think of a comeback, "then he is probably a rapist!"

The whole group groaned. 

"Get off of it, Jimmy. He is perfectly normal," Daisy said. "Or at least keep your voice down. We are almost to class!"

Now it was Jimmy's turn to groan. He didn't even want to take this pointless English class. Stupid school requirements. Who needs English for a communications degree? Alfred surely shouldn't need it for his culinary degree nor Ivy and Daisy for their degrees (whatever it was they were taking. Jimmy could never remember). 

The four of them entered the medium size lecture hall, which was already decently full with students. They were lucky to find seats near the center. 

Jimmy eyed the clock. 3 minutes til class started and no sign of the teacher. 

"I wonder where he is," Ivy remarked.

"Probably debauching some innocent girl." Jimmy snorted.

Daisy smacked his arm. "Stop it, Jimmy! He isn't like that. He doesn't like gir-"

Whatever Daisy was going to say was cut when a man wearing a vintage gray suit entered the room. His look commanded presences. 

Jimmy always had an eye for clothing. Growing up he was taught to always look his best in order to make a good impression. Jimmy thought this man did a rather nice job of doing just that. Not too many people could pull off that old-time look with the slicked back hair. 

The man strode to the front of the room, which suddenly became dead quiet. Apparently Alfred wasn't the only one who heard of the man's reputation.

"I am Professor Barrow and this is English 307. If you are here for a different class than you have the wrong room and can leave now." Professor Barrow glanced across the room and added in a whisper, "Don't need any repeats."

Jimmy let out a laugh, thinking back on the girl who cried last semester. 

All eyes in the room looked at Jimmy, including Professor Barrow's, except whereas everyone was glaring at him, Professor Barrow seemed amused. He had a small smirk and a glint to his eyes. "Well then," he cleared his throat and called everyone's attention from Jimmy, "let's get started. The origins of English can be traced back to..."

The rest of class went by without any memorable events. Typical first day prattle. 

"So what did you guys think?" Daisy asked as soon as they were free. 

"He seems tough!" Ivy complained.

"Eh, he didn't seem that bad to me." Jimmy thought of Barrow's smirk.

"See! I told you he was nice. What about you Alfred? What did you think?"

"I think he could've been nicer," Alfred responded. 

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Of course he would agree with Ivy.

"I mean he already assigned a paper!" Alfred continued with his complaints. "Who does that on the first day?"

Jimmy snorted, "It's not like it's that big of deal. It's just English. There is no way it could be that difficult. We speak it for goodness sake!"

\------

"I got a C-?! No way. There is something terribly wrong with this. I do not get C's." Jimmy exclaimed upon receiving his English paper back two weeks later.

Alfred laughed, "Not so easy as it looks, eh Jimmy?"

"Shove off. Like you did any better."

"In fact, I did!" Alfred proudly displayed his B+ paper.

Jimmy groaned. Something was definitely wrong if Alfred was doing better than he was.

"He probably mixed up our grades. I'm going to clear this up right now!" Jimmy went to find Professor Barrow, but couldn't find him amongst the large crowd of students looking over their own papers.

Must've gone to his office.

After asking several people, Jimmy finally found where Professor Barrow's office was actually located at. It lay at the end of long corridor in the Grantham building along with various other professors' offices, including Alfred's aunt.

Jimmy took a deep breath before rapping on the door.

He could hear the faint footsteps get louder as they reached the door. The door swung open revealing Professor Barrow, who looked a bit disheveled compared to that of a few minutes ago when he was in class. Bits of his slick hair now fell in his face, his overcoat now off, and a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

"And who's this?" Professor Barrow eyed over Jimmy, causing Jimmy to become a bit self-conscious. 

"Jimmy Kent, Professor."

"Oh yes, you were the one who made that comment first day of class. Well, Jimmy, what can I do for you?" He gave a half smile.

"I got my paper back today and I believe there has been a mistake. You gave me a C-."

"I don't believe I did. I don't make mistakes."

"Surely, you must've because I don't get C's." Jimmy remarked and added under his breath, "And I certainly do better than Alfred."

"Alfred? As in Alfred Nugent?"

Jimmy flushed at being caught and felt force to give a nod.

Professor Barrow gave a surprising laugh, bending around Jimmy to peek his head out the door. He peered down the hallway, to make sure of it's clearance. However, O'Brien was standing in front of her office staring at the two. When she caught the two looking at her, she quickly entered her office pretending not to have seen anything. 

Jimmy got a whiff of Barrow's cologne as he moved back into an upright position; he smelt like fresh laundry with a hint of smoke embedded underneath. It was actually quite refreshing. Jimmy felt himself wanting another whiff. 

The crow's feet on Professor Barrow's eyes were still visible as his laugh turned into a chuckle. He leaned slightly towards Jimmy, allowing Jimmy to get another whiff of that calming scent, and whispered, "Between you and me, Alfred's grade was a mistake. I thought his paper was atrocious."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow in confusion "Then why did you give him a good grade?"

"That's a story for another time, Jimmy." He placed a hand on Jimmy's arm, giving it a squeeze. Jimmy thought it an odd gesture for a teacher to give his student, but couldn't look that much into it because Professor Barrow let go and gestured for Jimmy to come in his office in one swooping motion. "Come on, let's look at this paper."

The room was a bit small. Only a desk and a few bookshelves could fit. There was one window that ran along the side of the building, allowing light to pour through. 

Professor Barrow took the seat behind the desk and motioned for Jimmy to take the seat opposite. He glanced through the paper, reading his over own remarks. A few minutes later he set down the paper and looked across at Jimmy. 

Jimmy noted the man had interesting eyes. Personally, he had never seen anyone with such a colour. In a way, Jimmy thought the steel blue were mesmerising. 

He quickly shook the thought out of his head. There was no way he could consider a man to be mesmerising. That wasn't right. It wasn't natural. Girls had mesmerising eyes. Professor Barrow's eyes were...unique. Yes, unique. That was a much better suited word.

"So," Professor Barrow started, breaking eye contact with Jimmy, "there are a few things wrong with this paper. For one, you missed the point of the assignment. I gave you as much credit as I could for what you did."

Professor Barrow proceeded to explain all of Jimmy's errors. By the end, Jimmy felt like a failure.

Professor Barrow must have got a sense of this because he ended with, "Don't give up just yet. You will have plenty of time to bring up your grade."

"Could I come to lessons? I was told you helped out one of your other students before," Jimmy said thinking back to Daisy.

Professor Barrow licked his lips, which drew Jimmy's attention. He never realised how perfectly red they were before. It was almost as if he had put on a shade of lipstick. It suited the man nonetheless.

"Ah yes," Professor Barrow replied pulling Jimmy from his thoughts, "I think I could do that. Feel free to drop by whenever you like."

"Thank you Professor. I'm deeply indebted."

\----

"You are getting lessons from Professor Barrow now?! That's rich! And after you went on and on about how simple English was." Alfred wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes when Jimmy broke the news to him, Ivy, and Daisy the next week at Alfred's flat.

Alfred lived approximately five minutes away from campus in a quaint flat with his aunt, O'Brien, who also worked at the school. The four of them would usually go over to his during their breaks to eat or watch some telly together. 

However watching telly with Alfred was not on Jimmy's to-do list tonight. Not when Alfred kept teasing him about getting lessons! Jimmy felt the urge to tell Alfred what Professor Barrow had said about his paper in order for Alfred to stop his ridiculous laughter, but Jimmy fought against it. It was obvious Barrow had his own reasons for giving Alfred a better grade. Jimmy didn't want to risk breaking Barrow's cover, though he wasn't sure why.

Alfred was still sneering when Jimmy had finished chewing the last bite of his sandwich. 

"Be nice Alfred!" Ivy scolded, immediately shutting Alfred up. Well at least she is good for something. "Jimmy is brave going to lessons like that-admitting he needs help. I think it's wonderful."

"I wouldn't call it being bra-" Jimmy spoke before being interrupted by Alfred. 

"Well, once I had to get lessons for my history course. I knew I wasn't doing too well so I found myself a tutor. Ended up passing with an A." Alfred gloated, hoping score points with Ivy.

Jimmy internally scoffed. 

"Professor Barrow is actually very helpful," Daisy said. "When I went for my lessons, my grade went up a whole letter grade."

"I think that had more to do with the fact you danced with him than your actual grades," Jimmy continued on with the joke.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "I'm telling you he isn't like that! Just because we danced together in his office-"

"Who's doing what now?" O'Brien joined them at the table with a cup of tea. 

"Jimmy keeps implying Professor Barrow is a pedophile because he taught me a dance move. It were only the once and Jimmy won't shut up about it!" Daisy said.

"He's just afraid Barrow is going to pull the moves on him during his lessons." Alfred laughed at his own comment, raising his eyebrows in was what meant to be a suggestive manner, but actually looked like he was having a spasm.

Ivy scoffed at his behaviour, excusing herself to use the loo, while Alfred went to the kitchen to clean up. Daisy followed right behind, leaving Jimmy with O'Brien.

"So," O'Brien quirked, looking at Jimmy, "you're taking lessons from Professor Barrow?"

Jimmy nodded.

"That's good!" She said in an unconvincing voice, "We go back, Barrow and I, and I know it's best to have him on your good side. It will do you well to stay close to him."

Jimmy nodded, thinking of how it would be beneficial to befriend his teacher. He would be able to slack on his next paper and rub it in Alfred's face when he got the better score. 

"Well, I should get going then. Don't want to be late for my lessons." 

\---

"Hello there Jimmy, come on in." Professor Barrow greeted him at his office door.

"Hi Professor." Jimmy sat in the same chair Professor Barrow offered him over a week ago.

"Are you here for lessons?"

"If that's alright with you, yes."

"Of course." Professor Barrow gave a wide grin. "What would you like to work on?"

"Well, I was hoping-" Jimmy's thought was cut off by an abrupt blare of ragtime music.

Professor Barrow reached for his mobile that lied on the desk, swiping some buttons to cancel the noise. "Sorry about that, so where were we?"

"You like ragtime?" Jimmy asked out of curiosity.

Professor Barrow faintly blushed, "Yes, I do. It's good for what it is."

Jimmy smiled to himself. Only a man who enjoyed doing the Grizzly Bear would listen to this kind of music. 

"Why? Do you not like it?"

"It's not bad, for what it is," Jimmy repeated back Professor Barrow's words, causing Professor Barrow to grin.

"Then what kind of music do you like?"

"I like many types." Jimmy always gave this aloof answer because he feared what people would laugh if he told the truth. However, there was something in those unique eyes that made Jimmy feel at ease with him and able to tell him the truth, "But my favorite kind of music come from musicals."

Professor Barrow didn't laugh to Jimmy's relief, so Jimmy continued, "Growing up, I always went to theatre. I guess Ilearned to love the music because I was surrounded by it."

Professor Barrow remained silent. Jimmy felt awkward in the silence so he went on blabbing.

"I even taught myself how to play the piano so I could play at home. Silly, isn't it?"

"No," Professor Barrow finally spoke. "It's not silly at all. In fact, I think it's rather admirable. Not many people can teach themselves how to play an instrument. I surely doubt Alfred could teach himself to play the triangle let alone the piano."

Jimmy broke out into a large grin that matched that of Professor Barrow's.

\---

From that day on lessons had somehow turned into a daily occurrence. Jimmy had only planned to see Professor Barrow once a week, but he kept finding things wrong with his paper, or at least that is what he told himself.

If he was being honest, he went because he enjoyed the company. 

Despite Professor Barrow's cold demeanor in class, he was a pretty decent guy. He had a sinister sense of humor similar to Jimmy's that would always cause the two of them to laugh. In fact, Jimmy never remembered a time where he laughed so much. 

If there wasn't such an age gap between them, Jimmy thought they would make good mates. He'd make a better mate than Alfred. Well anyone would make a better mate than Alfred, but Professor Barrow would was more preferable because of his clever wit. Jimmy would spend hours, sometimes days, after their lessons thinking back on Professor Barrow's comments or snide remarks. The man was an intellectual genius. 

It also helped that Professor Barrow was well presented. Jimmy always thought looks were important, which obviously Alfred didn't believe because he dressed like a slob. Professor Barrow, on the other hand, always dressed to the nines. Even when he loosened his tie or rolled up his sleeves, he looked good. Sometimes in class Jimmy found himself staring at Professor Barrow.

Which is perfectly normal. There is nothing wrong in admiring a well-dressed man! 

Whenever Jimmy closed his eyes, he envisioned Professor Barrow in one of his well-fitted suits standing in front of the class staring at him with those mesmerising...no not mesmerising, but unique eyes. 

Ok so maybe that wasn't so normal.

Jimmy thought about those eyes more than he cared to admit. He craved to see them more, which is how he found himself going to lessons on a daily basis.

Jimmy would preface each visit that he needed help with some aspect of his paper, but he knew they would just end up talking about a random topic like they always did.

Today's topic was families.

"My dad worked with clocks." Professor Barrow took a drag from his cigarette as he sat opposite of Jimmy in his office. "What about you? What's your family like?"

"Don't have anyone really. My dad died fighting in the war when I was a child and my mom died soon after. No brothers or sisters either."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Professor Barrow said in a sincere voice. "Who took care of you growing up then?"

"Lady Anstruther. She was..." Jimmy had a difficult time finding the right word to describe her parenting style, "not your typical mother though."

"And why is that?"

A flush crept onto Jimmy's cheek. This was a topic he was ashamed to discuss."Let's just say we had a relationship a son should never have with his mother."

Professor Barrow gaped. "But surely that is illegal if you were just a boy."

"Yes, well," Jimmy felt his anger rise, "I couldn't have bloody well told her to stop. She would've kicked me out."

"Yes, but surely-"

"It's over now!" Jimmy snapped, becoming more uncomfortable with the topic. It was a private matter that he cared not to discuss. "Can we just moved past this?"

Professor Barrow looked taken aback with his widened expression, but he nodded and offered his apologies.

"You know," Professor Barrow spoke in a quiet voice, "we both like to look very sure of ourselves, but we are not so sure underneath, are we?"

Before Jimmy even had time to process Professor Barrow's words, he had moved to Jimmy's essay, which they had abandoned forty minutes ago.

"Ah, see right here?" Professor Barrow asked as he looked at Jimmy's paper.

Jimmy strained in his chair to see what Professor Barrow was pointing to, but the desk was too wide. He couldn't see a thing. 

Professor Barrow noticed this. 

He got up from his chair and came around to Jimmy's side of the desk where he placed the paper down. He stood behind Jimmy, placing a hand at the nape of his neck. 

"See? Right here." Professor Barrow's voice whispered into Jimmy's ear.

The tingle of his breath against Jimmy's cheek sent shivers down Jimmy's spine. His body turned hot as Professor Barrow continued to speak softly into Jimmy's ear. His soft hand casually stroked the back of his neck.

Jimmy knew he should probably comment that this was not appropriate behaviour for a professor, but he was put into a trance. The actions calmed Jimmy's nerves. He let himself sit there and be soothed by the gentle touches for the rest of the lesson.

\---

"I bet you are going to get an A, Jimmy," Daisy said optimistically as the four of them awaited for their papers to returned.

"He should with all those lessons he has been taking." Alfred sneered.

"Oh, be nice Alfred. Jimmy has worked real hard on his paper." Ivy defended Jimmy's honor, which didn't need to be rescued, but still Jimmy thanked her.

Jimmy waited eagerly in anticipation. He actually put a lot of thought and work into this-triple the amount of time he spent on the first paper. He wanted to prove to Professor Barrow that he could do it and that his lessons were helping him.

Jimmy's eyes locked on Professor Barrow at the front of the class calling out students' name to retrieve their paper. Jimmy couldn't help but notice how broad Professor Barrow's shoulders looked in the black suit he wore. It was well fitted, more so than any of his other professors'.

"James Kent," Professor Barrow called in a formal tone, which sounded odd in comparison to the tone the two of them used in his office. However, Jimmy wasn't too surprised by this. 

Professor Barrow always kept a professional manner while in class. His voice remained in a neutral tone, unless he was giving a snide remark that no one laughed at except Jimmy. When this happened, Professor Barrow broke character for a brief millisecond. To those who didn't know Professor Barrow like Jimmy did, he looked completely normal, however, Jimmy could see him struggling to fight back a smile. 

But his face no sign or trace of a smile as he called Jimmy's name.

Jimmy took a deep breath and went to the front of the class.

Here goes nothing.

Professor Barrow greeted him with a wide smile and said in a quiet voice, "Excellent work, Jimmy."

"I, uh, than-" Jimmy was cut off when Professor Barrow called out the next name.

"Alfred Nugent."

Alfred was there in a blink of an eye. 

Professor Barrow handed him back the paper, "Next time you might want to spend a little less time cooking and more time working on this paper."

"I'll try my best sir. Thank you," Alfred said in a serious voice.

Jimmy bit his lip, trying his best to hold his laughter. He caught Professor Barrow's eye, who looked as if he was trying to do the same thing.

\---

"It's okay, Alfred," Daisy consoled. "It's just one paper. You did well on your first one, so your grade shouldn't go down too much."

"How could I get a D?" Alfred groaned, looking over his paper as the four them left the lecture hall.

Ivy scoffed. "Maybe if you went to lessons like Jimmy did, you would've gotten a better grade. Isn't that right, Jimmy?"

"Not necessarily. You can go to lessons and still write a shite paper."

Jimmy was selfish with his time with Professor Barrow. He didn't want Alfred asking for lessons and taking time away from his sessions. 

"Alfred doesn't need the help. He got a B+ on his first paper. This one was just a fluke. I'm sure you'll do better next time."

"Jimmy is probably right. You don't need lessons. Just work a bit more on the next paper," Daisy encouraged.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." Alfred agreed to much of Ivy's dismay.

God bless Daisy. Potential crisis avoided.

"But for now I think we deserve a break!" Ivy cheered. "I'm exhausted from that paper. Let's go see a film!"

"That sounds great!" Alfred immediately agreed.

Eager little bugger.

"I wish I could," Daisy whined. "I have my shift at the cafeteria. Mrs. Patmore will flip if I'm late again."

"And you can count me out. I already got plans," Jimmy said.

"Aw, Jimmy you have to go! Surely you can't have something better going on." Ivy tugged on Jimmy's arm.

"Well, we all know he isn't going to see a girl! No girl has been near him in weeks. He is probably going to see that new boyfriend of his, Professor Barrow." Alfred smirked.

Professor Barrow was not his boyfriend, thank-you-very-much. 

Just because he spent more time with him more than anyone else did not make them an item. 

And just because Jimmy no longer found interest in females after meeting Professor Barrow meant nothing. Professor Barrow just raised his expectations of companionship, that's all. None of the girls at this school were good enough to reach them.

And just because Jimmy looked forward to seeing him every day was strictly out of friendship. It certainly wasn't because Jimmy found Professor Barrow endearing and downright sexy, especially when he puckered those perfect red lips around a cigarette. Nope, not at all.

The two of them were not boyfriends, nor will ever be boyfriends. The man was his professor for goodness sake!

Stupid Alfred and his stupid comments. He wanted to punch him in that stupid face of his. If there was only a way to get back at him.

The thought came to him a moment after.

"No, you're right Alfred," Jimmy said, a smirk growing on his face. "I don't see any girls except Daisy and Ivy and they are all I need." Jimmy winked in Ivy's direction.

Jimmy knew he shouldn't tease Ivy, but his desire to hurt Alfred won out.

Jimmy's plan was a success: Ivy blushed at the comment, causing Alfred to get angry and clench his fists.

"Well, maybe we should hold off going to the films until everyone can go. That would be only fair," Ivy stated, furthering Alfred's anger.

Mission Accomplished. 

\---

"So what can I help you with? It can't be a paper, seeing as I haven't assigned one yet," Professor Barrow said from his usual seat behind the desk, lighting up a cigarette. He offered one to Jimmy, who declined.

"I came to say thanks...for your help and such."

"You did all the work, I just guided you through it." Professor Barrow grinned.

Jimmy's heart fluttered at the charming smile. "Well, I greatly appreciate it Professor Barrow."

Professor Barrow took a drag from his cigarette. "So how are you going to celebrate your A?"

"Not sure. Ivy wanted to go see a film with everyone, but my idea of celebrating certainly doesn't involve Alfred."

Professor Barrow let out a laugh. "Well you got other mates don't you?"

"Not a whole lot, no."

"Then what about a girl? There has got to be one you've had your eye."

Jimmy did have his eye on someone, but it certainly wasn't a girl.

"Nope, don't got one of those either. I'm mostly by myself."

"That's not true," Professor Barrow snubbed out his cigarette, "you got me."

Jimmy smiled wide at this. "Then you are the only one I do got."

"Well if that's the case then, follow me." Professor Barrow stood from his chair and slid on his jacket.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

\---

"Do you think it's appropriate to be taking a student to your flat, Professor Barrow?" Jimmy questioned as Professor Barrow unlocked the door.

"What I think, Jimmy, is that people need to redefine their definition of 'appropriate.' There is nothing wrong in inviting a mate over for a celebratory drink, which is exactly what anyone would see if they saw the two of us together. But if it makes you feel better, I live a good ways away from the campus, so no one should see us. And it might help if you stopped calling me professor. Thomas will do just fine."

"Ok, _Thomas._ " The words felt foreign coming out of his mouth, but yet natural.

Thomas opened the door and gestured for Jimmy to go in first. Jimmy stepped into the flat, scanning the area.

It was a decent size flat. The kitchen and dining room lay off to the left, while the livingroom took up the center of the space, and the door to what Jimmy assumed to be the bedroom lay to the right.

"Nice place you got." Jimmy slid off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack, mirroring Thomas' action.

"Not too bad, eh?" Thomas grinned and made his way to the kitchen, pulling out a few shot glasses, which were soon filled with alcohol. 

He slid Jimmy a glass and raised his upwards. "To Jimmy and all the hard work he has done so far."

Jimmy felt his heart flutter, which was rather silly seeing as Thomas was giving him a mere compliment, but being in Thomas' house, surrounded by all Thomas' things, and finally being able to call him Thomas, made everything more intimate. 

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"We make a good team." Thomas clinked their glasses together before downing the shot, Jimmy following in suit. 

Thomas quickly replenished their drinks for another round, which they downed.

Pretty soon Jimmy lost track of how many times Thomas had refilled his drink. 

All Jimmy knew was that he was wasted beyond control. And from the way Thomas was swaying about the kitchen, humming along to the jazz music coming from the record player, Jimmy could tell Thomas had one too many drinks as well.

"You dance like an old man." Jimmy snorted as he watched Thomas do the Grizzly Bear by himself. It was actually quite beautiful watching the fluidity in the man's movements.

"And how do you suggest I dance then?" Thomas asked. "Like one of you kids with your ridiculous grinding?"

Jimmy wasn't opposed to that. 

"It's actually quite nice," Jimmy thought out loud, the alcohol blocking his filter.

It would be even nicer to grind with you.

"I doubt it," Thomas said as he continued to dance.

"Don't knack it until you've tried it. Grinding is a lot more freeing than your ancient moves."

Thomas quirked a brow.

"Let me show you."

Shut your mouth Jimmy! He is your professor. This is illegal.

But Jimmy found himself unable to stop his actions; the alcohol lead him over to where Thomas was dancing. He gently placed his hand on Thomas' hip, stilling Thomas' dance moves. 

Thomas had become rigid. He only became worse when Jimmy moved behind him, his hand never leaving Thomas' hip. Jimmy aligned his body so that his front was aligned with Thomas' back. His crotch lined up perfectly with Thomas' ass.

Which was looking mighty fine in those pants.

Jimmy slid his free hand onto Thomas' other hip and gripped tightly, pulling Thomas' body flesh against his.

He heard Thomas' breath hitch upon the action.

You're entering dangerous territory, Jimmy. 

Jimmy ignored the voice in his head and continued.

"There is this one, the back-to-front, which is how most people grind," Jimmy's whispered into Thomas' ear.

Jimmy slowly rocked into Thomas. The contact was invigorating. The press against Thomas' curved bottom sent chills throughout Jimmy's entire body. He could feel the goosebumps rise on his arms.

Thomas eventually got the hang of the grinding and was able to match Jimmy's rhythm. The two rocked in perfect synchronicity. 

Thomas' hands made their way to Jimmy's hips, pulling him even closer to his body.

The action exhilarated Jimmy. He picked up the pace.

Jimmy could hear Thomas begin to pant. The sound consumed Jimmy. He wanted more. To be closer.

"But then," Jimmy whispered in a heavy voice, "there is also front-to-front grinding."

Jimmy twisted out of Thomas' hold to stand in front of him. Standing like this, he could see how wrecked Thomas looked. His eyes were dilated, which in a way made them even more alluring. Sweat dripped down his brow and his lips were flaming red. How Jimmy wanted to kiss those lips...

He knew he couldn't though, grinding like this with his professor was already crossing a threatening line.

But Jimmy would take what he could get. 

"So for this, all you do is place a leg inbetween the other's legs. Like this." Jimmy wedged a leg in between Thomas'. "Then you just..."

Jimmy demonstrated by rocking into Thomas' leg. Thomas mimicked Jimmy's movements. Jimmy bit back a moan from the contact of Thomas' pelvis on his leg.

He could feel himself hardening as he rutted against Thomas.

Jimmy knew this wasn't right, but it felt too good.

The two of them heavily grinded into each other, hands making their way around each other's back, panting at the friction. 

Jimmy found himself close to coming. He tried his best to delay his orgasm, but lost it when Thomas spoke his name.

"Jimmy," Thomas moaned. He dug his hands deep into Jimmy's back before he disentangled himself from Jimmy's grasp.

Jimmy became cold at the sudden loss of contact.

"I think I'll stick with my ancient dance moves for now," Thomas panted as he flattened his wrinkled shirt and proceeded to pour himself a drink.

"Why? Didn't like all that freedom?" Jimmy quandared, trying to act as if grinding against a professor was an everyday occurrence, or grinding against a male was for that matter.

"It may have been a bit too much freedom for me." Thomas ran a hand threw his fallen hair. It was a gesture that Jimmy often caught him doing during his lectures. 

Jimmy suddenly realised the wrongness of this all. He just got off on his professor. "Look, I'm sorry if I crossed a line. I know a student shouldn't-" 

"No, Jimmy, it's fine. Truly, it's fine."

\---

The days following Jimmy's "celebration" were rather odd.

The dynamic between Jimmy and Thomas had shifted. Jimmy thought he had ruined their friendship by acting on impluse, but he found out the exact opposite had happened. They seemed to be even closer now.

In fact, Thomas started inviting Jimmy over to his flat more often. The two of them would go to his place after school for a drink and then spend the rest of the evening lounging around on his couch until it became too late and Jimmy unwillingly had to leave.

The two had also become a lot more physical. Jimmy noticed that Thomas had become more hands-on since the dancing incident. There were a lot more pats on the shoulder and casual brushes of the hand. 

For instance, right now Thomas had his hand on Jimmy's thigh. The two of them were at Thomas' flat again, sitting on the couch watching some crappy hospital drama. 

Thomas mentioned during a commercial a good friend of his use to be a nurse. 

"What's she doing now?" Jimmy asked out of curiosity.

"She died," Thomas said in a solemn voice. From his tone, Jimmy could tell it was a touchy topic.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you, Jimmy." And that was when Thomas grasped Jimmy's thigh, just above the knee.

The touch was a lot more intimate than a mere thump on the arm. It was comforting in a way, though he wasn't the one who needed comforting. 

Jimmy was never good at expressing sympathy. Lady Anstruther didn't believe in compassion; she only pretended to be sympathetic when she absolutely had to. Jimmy had been raised on fake kindness, however, now more than ever, Jimmy wanted to express his deepest sympathies.

It was obvious this girl meant a lot to Thomas.

Maybe she was an ex-girlfriend? 

However the idea of Thomas with a girl didn't feel right. Maybe that was just Jimmy being selfish. Thomas sexuality was still up in the air. Jimmy had assumed Thomas had taken to girls, but the way he moaned Jimmy's name while grinding against him made Jimmy think different. 

Jimmy decided to test the waters by placing his hand on top of Thomas'. Thomas looked at Jimmy with wide eyes and then back down to where the hands touched. Jimmy could see a small smile form on Thomas' lips.

"Want to talk about it?"

Thomas shook his head and went on to tell Jimmy about his time in the army. He explained how he befriended the school master's daughter, Sybil, at the hospital where she worked after he received an injury to his left hand. He showed Jimmy the scar from where the bullet struck him.

"Wow, you can barely see a scar." Jimmy thoroughly examined Thomas' hand.

"Magic of modern technology." Thomas grinned.

"I'm truly am sorry about Sybil. She seemed like a nice girl."

"She was. She was one of the few who were actually kind to me."

"Not too popular then, were you?"

"You could say that. Still not popular now."

"Well you got me," Jimmy echoed back Thomas' same words he said to him on the night of celebration. 

"Eh, I guess it could be worse," Thomas joked. "I could be stuck with Alfred."

\---

"You're spending a lot of time with Professor Barrow," Ivy pointed out one day on their way to his class. "I barely get to see you these days."

"That's because he needs all the help he can get." Alfred chimed.

"Don't be nasty," Ivy scolded. "And weren't you the one who got a D on the last paper?" 

"Now who's being nasty?" Daisy questioned. "Alfred has been working very hard on this new paper. I'm sure he is going to do a lot better."

Jimmy snorted.

Like Thomas is going to give him a good score. 

Alfred ignored Jimmy's noise. "Thanks Daisy. I sure hope I do. I need a good score to pass. I'm almost done with it, but there is one thing I don't know about."

"I'm sure there are lot of things you don't know about," Jimmy said under his breath as they walked into class. 

Jimmy took his usual seat in the center of the room. It was the perfect spot to watch Thomas from. From here Jimmy could perfectly see the fluidity of Thomas' lips as he recited passages, the magnificent curve of his ass as he wrote on the board, and most importantly, he could see a spark light up in his eye whenever he looked at Jimmy. 

That was his favourite. 

It was the perfect distance away to fully check out Thomas, but close enough to see all the small details of his body.

Jimmy didn't need to look at the small details today though, because the whole package was more important: it was the first time Jimmy had ever seen Thomas wear something other than a suit.

And it was marvelous. 

Thomas came in wearing a fitted dark blue button-up shirt with short sleeves. He had tight black jeans on that showed off every round and curve in his body. 

Jimmy had to stop himself from gaping.

Needless to say, Jimmy spent the majority of class staring at Thomas. 

Who was he kidding, he spent the entire time staring at Thomas.

\---

"Door is open!" Thomas called from inside his office. 

Jimmy let himself in and found Thomas rummaging through his bookshelf. 

Jimmy allowed himself a moment to appreciate Thomas' bum while his back was to him. He was still wearing those black jeans, that Jimmy was convinced were made especially for Thomas because they fit so well.

"Ah," Thomas turned around and smiled at Jimmy, causing Jimmy to avert his eyes upwards, "I thought it'd be you."

"Hopefully you aren't disappointed."

"You could never disappoint me." 

Thomas was the only man who could make Jimmy blush like a giddy school girl.

Jimmy cleared his throat in a manly manner. "So, um, you aren't wearing one of your usual suits. Special occasion?"

"Nope, no special occasion."

"Trying to impress someone?" Jimmy asked out of jealousy, whether he admitted it or not.

"It got your attention now, didn't it?"

"Well how could it not?" Jimmy blurted without thinking. 

Idiot.

"Then my plan proved successful." Thomas winked.

Jimmy's body went hot.

Was Thomas flirting with him?

"So you like the clothes?" Thomas asked in a husky voice as he strode over to where Jimmy stood.

Holy shit. He was flirting with him.

Jimmy felt his face go red. "Uh, I think the clothes look rather fitting on y-"

Thomas reached a hand out to Jimmy's cheek, his thumb caressing his cheek bone, putting Jimmy into silence.

He repeated the motion over and over again. Jimmy felt himself going into a blissful relaxation; his eyes gently fell close. 

A few seconds later, or it could've been minutes for all Jimmy knew, he felt pressure on his lips. It took him a moment to realise it was Thomas.

Thomas was kissing him.

He pulled lightly on Jimmy's lower lip, keeping the kiss simple and chaste. 

This was completely new to Jimmy. Not just kissing a man, but kissing with such gentleness. Lady Anstruther was never one for doing things gently. 

Thomas put so much care and precision into the kiss. It made Jimmy feel a bit light headed. His hand grazed the back of Jimmy's head, inadvertently bringing the two of them even closer.

Jimmy moaned at the contact.

He could feel Thomas' smile press against his lips, which was one the best feelings Jimmy had ever felt.

Jimmy wasn't sure how much time had passed while they kissed. All he knew was how much he didn't want it to stop.

Jimmy felt Thomas' tongue slid against his bottom lip. He took the hint and parted his lips. Jimmy was immediately met with Thomas' tongue. He slowly traced the sides of his mouth, teasing Jimmy before his tongue finally connected with Jimmy's.

Jimmy could feel Thomas' erection growing as he pressed against him. The feeling was pure bliss and left Jimmy wanting more.

Jimmy boldly snaked his hands around Thomas' back and lowered him towards that perfect bum of his. Jimmy felt Thomas smile again. 

Everything was perfect.

*knock knock knock*

Just jinxed that one.

Thomas pushed Jimmy away immediately, his breath rugged. He ran a hand through his fallen hair, trying to place it back into place. He adjusted his shirt before walking to the door. 

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you professor," spoke a familiar voice, "but I was having troubles with my paper and was hoping you could help me."

"Yes, of course. I'm just finishing up with a student, so if you don't mind waiting a moment." Thomas closed the door again.

"I guess that's my cue to go," Jimmy presumed bitterly, heading towards the door.

Thomas grabbed his arm as Jimmy reached for the door handle. "Not just yet."

Thomas yanked Jimmy's arm towards him and pulled Jimmy into one last passionate kiss. "See ya tomorrow, yeah?"

Jimmy smiled. "Tomorrow."

Thomas released his arm and allowed Jimmy to exit. Jimmy opened the door to find Alfred standing on the other side.

Of course it would be Alfred who ruined a perfectly good moment.

\---

"That was a close one yesterday," Jimmy said as he sat down next to Thomas on the couch. Thomas' arm instantly draped around Jimmy's shoulders.

Once again they were back at Thomas' flat. Jimmy rather liked it there. There at Thomas' the whole professor/student relationship seemed to not exist. There they were just Thomas and Jimmy.

"Yeah, it was rather close." Thomas sighed.

"What would you've done if Alfred walked in?"

"Probably threaten to fail him if he told anybody."

Jimmy laughed. "Aren't you going to do that to him anyways?"

"I wish, but unfortunately I have no grounds. He does all his work and it's somewhat decent." Given Thomas' answer, it seemed as if he had thought about this before.

" _Decent_ and _Alfred_ don't belong in the same sentence," Jimmy remarked.

"Yeah, but there are a lot of things that aren't quite right this semester, aren't there? Like a professor and his student dating?" Thomas said leaning in for a kiss.

"So us...are we a..." Jimmy knew it was a bit early to be asking if they were a couple, but his curiosity of Thomas' comment got the better of him.

The smile on Thomas' face faded. "That is only if you want to be."

"I would," Jimmy said a bit too fast, bringing back Thomas' grin. "Yes, yes I would."

"Then yes, we are a couple." Thomas pulled Jimmy into another kiss. 

If someone told Jimmy at the beginning of the semester that he would be in a secret relationship with his professor ( _his male professor_ ) he would've scoffed and told that person they were a complete nutter. But yet here he was sprawled out on Thomas' couch, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. 

\---

"Ah, James, what can I do for you?" Thomas asked with a large grin on his face as Jimmy approached him one day after class while everyone was filtering out (Thomas only called him James when others were around).

Jimmy could go for a decent snog. 

"I actually had a question about something you said in class." Jimmy used the first excuse he could think of.

"Oh? Care to discuss it?" Thomas asked coyly. "How about you walk with me to my office."

Jimmy eagerly agreed. 

Once they arrived to said office, Thomas immediately locked the door and took Jimmy in his arms, nipping at his neck. 

Thomas found a sweet spot and began sucking; Jimmy moaned at the motion.

"Like that, do you?" Thomas asked, reverting back to placing small kisses around his neck.

Jimmy let out a shaky, "Yes."

"Then you'll love this." Thomas kissed his way back up to Jimmy's mouth and enveloped him into a deep kiss, all while slowly moving his hand to Jimmy's growing erection. He palmed Jimmy over his pants.

Jimmy's legs turned into jelly. It took all his strength to remain standing. He nearly collapsed when Thomas unbuttoned his pants to free his springing prick. Jimmy threw his head back, closing his eyes tight, moaning.

Thomas and Jimmy had never gotten this far. The furthest they had gotten was a bit of heavy petting, so for Jimmy this was all new...well at least so in terms of being with a man.

Thoughts began to fly rapid through Jimmy's head, ones he didn't consider much before.

Are we about to have sex?  
Am I supposed to top?  
What if he wants to top? I don't know if I'm ready for that.  
Maybe we can wait for a bit. We can always just fool around.  
Oh shit, I can't even fool around properly. I don't know how to give a blow job.  
What if Thomas wants a blow job?  
Just don't use teeth.

Jimmy was pulled from his train of thought when he felt a sudden wetness and warmth in his nether regions. Jimmy looked down and sure enough there was Thomas, on his knees, giving Jimmy the best pleasure he had ever experience.

That was a fact. 

Things with Lady Anstruther, or any lady for that matter, was never this good. With them, receiving blow jobs was a pained effort. It was obvious they were only doing it for Jimmy's sake and absolutely dreaded doing it, but Thomas seemed to take pleasure in sucking Jimmy's dick.

Thomas took his time sliding down Jimmy's length, occasionally stopping to swipe his tongue against Jimmy. The feeling was sensational. Jimmy couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Thomas. If it was any indication by his loud groans, Thomas seemed to love taking in more of Jimmy.

In fact, he couldn't seem to get enough. Thomas reached his hands around to cup Jimmy's ass, bringing him even further into Thomas. Jimmy wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Thomas," Jimmy panted, "I'm close."

Thomas hummed against Jimmy, remaining in his current position.

"Thomas" Jimmy warned, getting closer.

Thomas didn't listen and remained glued to Jimmy's cock. Jimmy could see the mixture of saliva and pre-cum dribble around the sides of Thomas' ruby red lips as he continued to suck. Thomas looked up and caught his eye.

And damn it if it wasn't the hottest thing Jimmy had ever seen. 

Jimmy couldn't hold it any longer, he spurted out one of the biggest loads he had ever produced and Thomas took it all in. He gulped it down as if it was a shot of whiskey and even proceeded to lick down Jimmy's shaft to get any drips he may have missed.

Once Thomas had gotten every drop, he stood up coming face to face with Jimmy. He wore a lazy smile as he used the back of his hand to clean up the leftover dribble on his chin. Jimmy let out a little laugh when Thomas had missed a large spot. He used his own hand to wipe it off. 

"Thanks." Thomas grinned.

"Can't have you going out with my cum on your face, now can I? Imagine the poor students in your next class if they had to see that."

"They wouldn't be poor students, they would be extremely jealous students. Jealous they don't have a boyfriend with such a magnificent dick." Thomas leaned in for a kiss, rubbing his own erection against Jimmy. 

Jimmy was too busy caught up in his own needs that he had forgotten about Thomas'. 

"Shit Thomas, you didn't get off."

"It's fine." Thomas nibbled along Jimmy's jaw line.

"No, it's not." It wasn't fair that he just gave Jimmy the best blow job of his entire life and that should get nothing in return. But thoughts of Jimmy's inexperience began to plague his thoughts. Jimmy decided truth was the best way to go, "Look, I want to return the favour, I just never have done it."

"There is no rush, Jimmy."

"I know, but I would like to. Would you teach me?"

"I am your professor." Thomas grinned at the joke while Jimmy rolled his eyes. 

"Have long have you been sitting on that one?" He asked as he dropped to his knees, undoing Thomas' trousers.

"Pretty much since we first kissed." Thomas laughed and ran a caring hand through Jimmy's hair. Jimmy nudged into it. "You sure you want to do this? You don't have to Jimmy, not for me."

"No, I want to." Jimmy was becoming more adamant in his decision. 

It wasn't like he didn't want Thomas, he just didn't know how.

"Alright, then let's do this."

\---

Jimmy's first blow job was far from perfect, but practice makes perfect and Jimmy made sure they had tons of practice time.

Practice time often happened any time the two of them were by themselves: weekends at Thomas' flat, after class in his office, a quick trip to the loo. They all made for good practice. 

Thomas seemed to think the time was put to good use.

"Fuck." Thomas arched in his bed, legs spread wide to allow Jimmy plenty of room. 

Jimmy smiled around Thomas' length. There was a satisfaction that came in putting Thomas in such a frenzied state.

Thomas ran a hand through Jimmy's hair, gripping as much as of it as he could. "Jimmy, I need more."

Jimmy obeyed and took in more of Thomas. He took in as much as he could and then some; his eyes started to water as Thomas' prick hit the back of his throat.

"No, I mean I need more." Thomas pulled on Jimmy's hair, prompting him to stop sucking.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

Thomas looked him straight in the eye. His mesmerising blue eyes were now pure black from blown pupils. "I need you in me."

"Oh...ok," Jimmy said in a quiet voice, trying to process what to do next.

"Prepping is simple. The key is making sure you have enough lube," Thomas said in a comforting voice, guiding him on what to do almost as if he heard Jimmy's thoughts. 

Thomas flipped onto his stomach so Jimmy could have easier access. Out of all the times he had seen Thomas naked, he never took time to appreciate his ass. He usually went straight for his cock. However, now with it presented right in front of Jimmy, he admired the beauty of it. Jimmy always knew Thomas had a plump bum from all the times he stared at it during class, but now he could feel it. He placed a hand on either side of Thomas' crack and gently kneaded into the flesh. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the rounded cheeks as he continued the motion. 

Once Jimmy breathed a ready Thomas gave him further instructions, to all of which he followed with precision.

Fingering someone was a rather odd sensation. Jimmy could feel the pressure from Thomas' bum around his fingers as they worked their way around the squishy warmth of Thomas' insides.

Thomas seemed to enjoy it and that's all that mattered to Jimmy. 

"Ok, I'm ready," Thomas said. "This is the easy part, yeah? Just like being with a girl."

This part Jimmy could handle. 

"Condoms top drawer," Thomas instructed. 

Jimmy quickly found them and slid one on. He came back to Thomas and took in a deep breath of mental preparation as he spread his checks open. 

Jimmy lightly ghosted over Thomas' hole teasing him with his dick. Jimmy continued to move it all the way to the top of Thomas' crack before bringing it back down to the hole. 

He gently pressed against the opening, eliciting a moan from Thomas. Using that as motivation to go in, Jimmy pushed in past the the rim. Thomas' hole was a lot tighter compared to that of the girls Jimmy had been with before, and it felt good.

The pressure around his prick tingled. The feeling multiplied the further Jimmy pushed in. 

Jimmy slowly seated himself within Thomas. Once fully in, he drew back a few inches only to plunge back in again. He repeated the action, drawing as far back as he could without pulling out. With each plunge Jimmy tried a new angle. 

Thomas' moans grew in sound. "Faster Jimmy."

Doing as he was told, Jimmy gripped the sides of Thomas' hips and dove sharply into him. His shortened his thrusts in favour to having more power. Sweat started to bead down the sides of Jimmy's face.

Jimmy could tell Thomas' was getting close by the way he gripped at the bed sheets surrounding him. Jimmy was quite thankful because he didn't think he could last much longer.

A few more thrusts and Thomas was done for. Jimmy's orgasm came a minute later. He slowed his thrusts as his high began to wear down. He continued to pump into Thomas as the last of his cum leaked out.

Once he was empty, he collapsed down on the bed next to Thomas. Thomas rolled over to his back and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on Jimmy's lips.

"I make a good professor, don't I?" Thomas laughed.

"I can honestly say I've learned more from you than any other professor in my life," Jimmy joked back.

"Well you are a quick learner."

"Is there anything you can teach me?" 

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something." Thomas smirked and brought Jimmy into a deep kiss.

\---

"You don't have to sneak in here like you are robbing the place," Thomas commented as Jimmy slithered into his office door. "You are a student, you have every right to see your professor."

"I rather like the sneakiness of it all." Jimmy made sure the door was closed before taking his seat across from Thomas. 

Thomas was looking rather nice in his black suit, more so than usual, but that was probablyJimmy's over-excited dick thinking. Ever since the two of them shagged Jimmy's dick over-acted whenever seeing Thomas. What could Jimmy say, he was young man with raging hormones.

Jimmy crossed his legs, attempting to hold off his ever growing member. "I now know why so many people cheat. The whole secrecy and hiding about is rather exhilarating."

"It's all fun and games until you get caught, yeah? Then you are screwed."

Naturally, Jimmy's mind went directly to dirty thoughts. His state of arousal caused him to only think with his dick. He had no control over it. And certainly had no control over his mouth when he said, "I wouldn't mind bring screwed." 

Thomas quirked his brow, "Is that so?"

"I, uh," Jimmy flustered, "that's not what I meant. I didn't mean the getting caught thing. I would never want to get caught. I just meant..."

Stupid prick.

Thomas let out a soft laugh as he walked over to Jimmy. He grazed the nape of Jimmy's neck, "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Jimmy closed his eyes at the touch. Thomas had a way of putting him into this dream like state. "I'm sure you can figure something out, you're a smart man."

Thomas responded in a kiss. A chaste kiss that only left Jimmy wanting more. Thankfully, Thomas continued the kiss, deepening it. Jimmy greedily returned it, opening his mouth.

It was pure bliss.

Well it was until he parted from Thomas only to see Alfred gawking at them from the door frame. 

Shit.

"What the hell?" Alfred spoke with wide eyes. "Are you two...bloody hell."

This wasn't good. 

"Look Alfred, it's not what you think," Jimmy tried to placate as he got up from his chair, pushing Thomas slightly away.

"Oh, so our professor didn't have his tongue down your throat?"

"It's not like that," Jimmy immediately defended.

"Then what's it like?"

"It's..." Jimmy was at a loss. He certainly couldn't tell him the truth.

"I ought to report you." Alfred pointed at Thomas. 

Thomas placed out a pleading hand. "Alfred, look, there is no need to go to Grantham."

"Grantham?! No, I'm talking about the police."

Thomas' eyes widened. It was clear he was beginning to panic. "There is no need for that either. I'm sure we can work something out."

"I'm not sure we can." Alfred said defiantly before striding off.

Neither of them spoke a word. Jimmy watched Thomas pace, trying to formulate a plan in his mind.

Thomas finally sat down and put his hands in his face. "Now we are screwed." 

\---

Jimmy took it upon himself to do something. It was obvious that Thomas was not in a capable state to do anything by the way he remained motionless. So Jimmy decided to take matters in his own hands.

"Alfred!" Jimmy pounded on Alfred's door. "Open up. I know you're in there. Seriously Alfred, open this door. I'm not going to leave until I speak to you. I will wait all day if I hav-"

"Do you ever stay quiet?" The door swung open to reveal an irritated O'Brien. "Oh that's right, Alfred was telling me how you have troubles keeping your mouth shut."

"He told you then?" Jimmy asked bitterly, shoving his way into the flat.

Alfred walked into the room. "Yes, I did! She should know her colleague is getting with his students! Everyone should know!"

If anyone has a problem keeping their mouth closed, it's obviously Alfred.

"No, they don't. Look Alfred, what you saw with Tho-Professor Barrow it was nothing, alright? It was certainly nothing to get a good man sacked for."

"A good man wouldn't break the law!"

"He certainly would not," O'Brien backed him up.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Oh, and when have you ever been the voice of reason?"

"If I were you, I'd be careful with what you say. I have direct connections to Grantham and I would have no problems going to him and telling him how I saw you sneaking about Barrow's office."

"Then I," Thomas came strutting into the flat, "certainly would not have any problems telling him about what you did to his wife's food at the Christmas party last year."

There's the Thomas Jimmy loved...wait how did he even get here?

As if reading his thoughts, Thomas turned to Jimmy and said, "O'Brien and I used to spend a many of nights in this flat, back in the day."

"Before you started shagging your students," O'Brien quipped. 

Thomas ignored her and turned to Alfred. "I'm willing to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Alfred asked with interest.

"An A on your final paper."

O'Brien scoffed, "That's not good enough! An entire semester worth of secrets he has to hide and all you are offering is one A? I would rethink the plan."

"Fine, I will give you an A for the whole course. That is the best I can give." Thomas said irritated.

O'Brien smirked. She turned to Alfred and nodded her approval. 

"But that's not right," Alfred stammered. "That's blackmail."

"Alfred," O'Brien spoke in a gentler voice, "don't you see what he is willing to do for ya? An A would do well for your GPA."

"It wouldn't be right though."

Only Alfred would reject a teacher offering him an A.

"Alfred, you'd be a fool not to take it!" O'Brien's voice was now rising. 

"She's right, you should take the-" Jimmy tried to add.

"Well of course you would want me to take it to protect your boyfriend," Alfred interjected.

"What I was going to say before being cut off," Jimmy said with irritation, "was that you should take it because your grades haven't been too well. Didn't you get a D on your last paper?"

"Yeah, but I got a good score on the first one so it should even out."

"Yeah, about that first paper...O'Brien do you care to tell him or shall I?" Thomas asked with a smirk.

She didn't respond.

"Alright then," Thomas proceeded, "your aunt blackmailed me into giving you that grade and if you or her should happen to talk to Grantham, I no longer have that need to stay true your score."

Alfred's eyes bulged. "You can't!"

"Yes I can, that's one of the privileges of being a professor." Thomas grinned widely.

Alfred looked desperately to O'Brien. She down casted her eyes in shame. "Fine," Alfred huffed, "I won't say anything."

"Good, then it looks as if we have ourselves a deal." Thomas extended his good hand to Alfred.

Alfred shook it with a glum face.

"Well, I guess that's it then. See in you class Mr.Nugent. O'Brien." Thomas nodded his head at them before taking his leave.

Jimmy was so stunned by the turn of events that he was left awkwardly standing in Alfred's flat. He couldn't believe how Thomas was able to turn the tables on them like that. It was magnificent.

It was bloody hot is what it was.

Jimmy could feel the blood rushing to his prick.

Damn, Thomas and his ability to always turn Jimmy on.

Jimmy said quick goodbyes and rushed out of the flat, catching up to Thomas. "That was brilliant, Thomas! It was bloody brilliant! "

"I guess we are officially unscrewed," Thomas joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't quite say that," Jimmy smirked, "cos one of us is definitely going to get screwed tonight."

"Is that a promise?"

\---

Waking up in Thomas' bed was pure bliss.

He loved the way Thomas' arms wrapped around him from behind, how their legs intertwined under the thin white sheet, the feel of Thomas' steady breath against his neck. Jimmy never wanted to leave. 

Thomas woke a few moments later, murmuring a good morning as he placed a small kiss onto Jimmy's shoulder. 

Jimmy rolled over to face Thomas. His eyes were still droopy with sleep, Jimmy couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at, hm?" Thomas asked groggily.

"You." Jimmy leaned in to kiss him.

Thomas lazily kissed back. Jimmy parted from his lips and kissed along his jaw line and neck. Jimmy stopped at the nape of his neck, sucking hard enough so it would leave a mark.

"Mm, Jimmy, stop," Thomas command lacked conviction. "I have lessons later. I can't go in with a hickey."

"But I want everyone to know that you are taken. They can't have you." Jimmy trailed back up to Thomas' mouth, giving him a filthy kiss.

Thomas put out without a fight. His hands faintly trailed down Jimmy's back and landed on his ass, cupping the cheeks and giving them a tight squeeze. The motion immediately went to Jimmy's crotch.

Jimmy shifted his position to straddle Thomas. He could feel that Thomas was just as excited as he was when their pricks touched. Jimmy slowly rutted against him. 

Thomas gave a low moan.

The sound was one of the hottest things Jimmy had ever heard. Thomas' hands dug into Jimmy's ass.

"Fuck Jimmy." Thomas moaned in pleasure, arching his back.

"Yeah, that's the whole point of this?" Jimmy joked.

Jimmy could tell Thomas was becoming impatient by the way he was bucking his hips into Jimmy.

There was no need to prep Thomas. He was already worked open from the few hours before. All Jimmy had to do was slip on the condom and he was free to pump into Thomas. 

It was a slow fuck.

Jimmy enjoyed taking his time. He could watch how every thrust pushed Thomas closer to the edge; how his eyes fluttered to the back of his head; the ruby redness of his lips as they formed an "O" shape.

Jimmy had never admired these details before, mainly because he didn't have the time. When it came to sex, Jimmy was all about instant gratification, which meant quickies, but with Thomas it was different. He wanted to please Thomas for as long as he could.

"Jimmy," Thomas moaned his name as he orgasmed. 

Jimmy followed suit a minute later and collapsed onto Thomas' cum filled chest. Jimmy didn't have the mentality to care; he was too exhausted.

Thomas let out heavy breaths as he wrapped his arms around Jimmy and kissed the top of his head. "Wish we could stay like this."

"You could call in sick," Jimmy suggested. 

"And let down my students? I couldn't possibly do that," Thomas joked.

"Fine, but if you are making me go then you better make it worth my while. Maybe some afternoon lessons, perhaps?" 

"About that," Thomas sighed. "I don't think it's best if we continue with those meetings."

"What? Why not?" Jimmy was taken aback.

Was Thomas having second thoughts about their relationship? 

"We can't risk someone else catching us."

"But no one is as stupid as Alfred. They know to knock."

"You're probably right, but we shouldn't risk it. Anyone could walk in. What if it was Grantham instead of Alfred? I could've lost my job."

"But you didn't," Jimmy pointed out. "We can be extremely careful about it. Make sure we lock the door and-"

"Jimmy, it's too risky. I want this to work. I really do, but for that to happen we can't get caught. We can still meet here, yeah? School is too risky."

\---

Going to class was uncomfortable for several reasons. For starters Jimmy had left Thomas' in a foul mood, so having to sit there and watch him lecture was rather unpleasant. And then there was Alfred, who was still on edge from walking in on the two of them.

Alfred shifted in his chair every two seconds and rattled his pen unable to sit still. He looked like a tweaker.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Daisy whispered to Jimmy, eyeing Alfred's peculiar behaviour.

A lot of things. 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" 

Daisy giggled and returned her attention back to Thomas' lecture. 

Jimmy leaned over to Alfred. "Oi, you need to relax mate. Remember you made a deal."

"It's not right though." Alfred spat out.

"Neither is accepting a bribe from your teacher, but you don't see me moaning on about it."

"That's because your too busy sucking face with him!" Alfred's voice raised, causing a few students nearby to stare.

"Mr. Nugent," Thomas stopped his lecture and faced the boys, "if you don't mind holding your conversation until after class, I'd be much obliged."

Alfred's face turned the colour of his hair. 

Thomas had a large smirk on his face, satisfied with the results.

\---

"What were that about back there in class?" Ivy questioned as the four of them left the classroom.

"Nothing." Jimmy commented before Alfred could.

"It sure seemed like something."

"Yeah, Alfred was on edge the whole class. Weren't you Alfred?" Daisy said.

"I, uh, yeah I was but-" Alfred stammered obviously unable to think on the spot.

This boy is good for nothing.

Jimmy came to Alfred's rescue, "Well we all are on edge with exams coming up and such."

"Jimmy is right," Ivy stated, "we've all been working ourselves too much. I mean look at the hours Daisy has been putting in at work or how many times Jimmy has gone to see Professor Barrow."

"I can't imagine spending that much time working on my paper," Daisy commented. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in Jimmy shoes. I think it'd be pure torture to go through what Jimmy does," Alfred not so subtly alluded to his and Thomas' affair.

Thank goodness he had oblivious friends cos the girls took no notice.

"So why aren't you at lessons today?" Daisy asked.

Flashbacks of Thomas telling him it was too risky flooded through his mind.

"Uh, I needed a bit of a break. That's all," Jimmy lied.

"I think we all do." Ivy sighed defeatedly. A moment later she gasped and snapped her fingers, "That's it, why don't we all go out? We can go clubbing! It'll be fun, yeah?"

Alfred agreed right away, unsurprisingly; he would do anything Ivy asked him to. Daisy took more convincing, but she eventually gave in.

Jimmy was dead set against it. He didn't want to waste his night watching Alfred drool over Ivy and then having to comfort Daisy when she saw him doing so. He'd rather much be having sex with Thomas. 

"But you have to go Jimmy!" Ivy protested!

Daisy agreed, "Yeah, Jimmy you should go." 

"Why do you have somewhere else you have to be?" Alfred asked, raising his brow too high for Jimmy's liking.

"One night won't harm you! We barely get to see you anymore." Ivy looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Jimmy didn't have the heart to tell her that those didn't have any effect on him, but she did make a point: he had been a crap friend.

"Fine," Jimmy sighed. "I'll go for a bit."

The girls cheered.

"But only for a bit!"

\---

"I hope there are at least some men there. I don't want to be dancing with myself." Ivy admired all her hard work she had done to get ready in the mirror. 

"Well I'll be there to dance with," Alfred said eagerly. 

"I believe Ivy said she wanted men Alfred, not boys." Jimmy patted on Alfred's back.

"Oi! I am a man!"

"That's debatable." Jimmy scoffed.

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be." Alfred jabbed. 

"Is that right? Cos by the way you are whining you sound like an eight year old."

"Will you boys stop! I want to go dancing!" Ivy berated. 

"As you wish." Jimmy offered his arm to Ivy, which she quickly took.

He looked back over his shoulder to see Alfred gaping. Jimmy couldn't help but smirk. It was all too easy to ruffle his feathers.

\---

"You sure you want another? You're kind of already tipsy," Daisy shouted over the music.

"I know what I'm doing!" Jimmy shouted back.

Jimmy passed his pledge of only staying for a bit three drinks ago. The girls had somehow coerced him into staying. And now he was stupidly drunk, whether or not he'd admit it to himself.

The fuzziness was beginning to set in. In fact, at one point he thought he saw Thomas inside the club. That was a ridiculous notion. Why would Thomas be at a uni club? The place was packed with students. And to Ivy's liking (and Alfred's fear) it was primarily men.

Ivy was out on the dance floor dancing inbetween two of them. Jimmy was cheerful as he watched Alfred mope from afar. 

Good. If I don't get to be Thomas tonight, Alfred doesn't get to be with Ivy. 

The thought of being back at Thomas' instead of this stupid club depressed Jimmy. He knew he should be enjoying his time out with his friends, but as of late his whole world had become Thomas. 

It was actually pretty scary how Thomas had become Jimmy's everything in such a short period of time. He was the first and last person Jimmy thought of every day. His happiness was dependent on seeing Thomas. And when he was away, Jimmy counted down the time to when they'd see each other again.

Jimmy never cared for someone like this before.

Wasn't that what love was suppose to feel like? No, no it can't be. Jimmy was just infatuated. He had only known the man for a few months!

The thought of being in love frightened Jimmy. He wasn't prepared for this.

Only one way to take care of this...

"Who wants another round?" Jimmy pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and waved it in the air. "It's on me."

"Whoa Jimmy!" Daisy exclaimed. "That's a lot of money. You shouldn't be flaunting it around like that."

"It's fine. No one is even paying attention except you and Mr. Mopey." Jimmy laughed as he turned to face Alfred. "Bartender! Another round for the lot!"

"Hey," a bald headed man tapped Jimmy's shoulder. "Cheers. I'll have a rum and coke."

"Sorry mate, just buying for these two." Jimmy slid forward the cash to the bartender.

"Oi, you asked who wanted one and I want one." The man poked Jimmy in the chest. "And I know you've got the money. C'mon mate."

"I was only asking my friends. I'm not going to buy you one, alright? So why don't you get out of here."

"Fine then." The man sauntered off to a group of three other brutish looking men.

\---

"Ok Jimmy, that is seriously enough," Daisy said as he took his eighth drink. "You're going to be absolutely knackered tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow's problem!"

As well as dealing with the fact he was in love with Thomas. 

"I'm living in the moment and you should too!" Jimmy said cheerfully, the alcohol was coursing through his system. "Why don't you have some fun and dance with Alfred. He looks like he needs a good dance."

The drinks must have been getting to him if he was worrying about Alfred. 

"I think I will ask him!" Daisy grinned.

Jimmy watched as Daisy made her way over to Alfred, who was now standing at the side of the club watching Ivy. Jimmy saw the way Alfred gave Ivy one last look before accepting Daisy's offer. 

Jimmy watched as they all danced together. The large group of students rutted against one another. Jimmy smiled to himself, remembering the time when Jimmy taught Thomas how to grind.

It only made Jimmy miss Thomas even more and become terribly lonely, but that also may have been the alcohol acting.

He decided it was best to leave. He paid the tab and nodded his goodbyes to the group, who were too caught up in dancing to realize or care that Jimmy was too wasted to leave by himself. Jimmy haphazardly made his way out of the club and into the adjacent alleyway that was deserted.

It was dark out. The rain had just begun to drizzle, which felt refreshing after being crammed in the crowded club. Jimmy swayed into a wall and took a moment to absorb the moisture. He tilted his head towards the sky, slightly closing his eyes. The tiny drips of water lulled him into a tranquil state.

Jimmy felt himself drifting off into sleep. He was almost completely out when the drips suddenly turned into giant pounds. Pounds against his stomach, his face, his chest. They were so forceful that they shoved Jimmy to the ground. 

Jimmy's brain slowly made the realisation that those weren't rain drops. Those were punches.

Jimmy cracked open his eyes to see the bald headed man from earlier and his goonies hovering over him. 

The bald head man kicked into Jimmy's side. "Wishing you bought me that drink now, didn't you?"

Jimmy couldn't respond. His mind was already fuzzy from the drinks and the punches only made things worse.

"Let him go!" A voice called.

"And who's going to make me?" The man asked.

"I am." 

The men abandoned Jimmy on the ground. He could hear them shuffle away to his rescuer. Painful sounding groans followed. 

Jimmy struggled to stand up, but once he was on his feet he could make clear of his knight in shining armor: Thomas. 

"Thomas!" Jimmy reached out for him as the men brutally pounded into him. 

"Beat it Jimmy! Run!" Thomas shouted, blood running down his face.

Jimmy didn't want to run. He wanted to protect Thomas, but even in his drunken state, he knew he wouldn't be able to take on three men. 

So he ran.

\---

Jimmy woke the next morning with a pounding head ache. He first blamed the alcohol, but flashbacks of last night started to come in.

Him going to the club.  
Him drinking way too much.  
Him staggering out of the club.  
The stupid gits who followed.  
Thomas coming to his rescue.  
Him realising he was arse over tit in love with the man.  
Him running away like a giant coward. 

"About time you're up! You've been out all day." Alfred's booming voice shook Jimmy's head. 

"Where's Thomas?" Jimmy rubbed his eyes open. From his surroundings it looked like he was at Alfred's flat. He had no recollection of how he ended up there. The last thing he remembered was running away like an idiot

" _Professor Barrow_ is at hospital. He got a good couple of whackings to him," Alfred said and added under his breath, "which he had coming."

"Hospital?!"

"Yeah, hospital. You saw how badly they beat him. You were lucky to get away." 

"I need to go." Jimmy abruptly stood up, swaying from the dizziness caused by the hangover. 

"Whoa," Alfred came over to steady Jimmy, "I don't think you should be going anywhere in your state. You are a mess."

"I'll be ok." Jimmy shook himself out of Alfred's grasp. "I need to go."

"You shouldn't be going after him. What if someone from school sees you visiting him?"

"Then they'll see a man visiting another man and making sure he is alright."

"But what if they think-"

"Look, whatever they think is their problem. All I know is that Thomas risked his life for mine and now he is laying in hospital. I need to go see him."

\---

"What are you doing up here?" Thomas asked from his hospital bed.

Jimmy paled at the sight. His legs turned to jelly, causing him to seat himself in the chair across from Thomas. It was worse than he expected: Thomas' beautiful face covered in cuts and bruises, his arm in a sling. It was horrible. 

Jimmy forced himself not to stare at the injuries. "Um, I just wanted to make sure there wasn't too much harm done."

"Well there was enough harm done." He attempted to joke.

Jimmy found no humor in this. Thomas had risked his well-being all for him. "You were brave, Thomas. Very brave. I feel badly. I shouldn't have run off."

"No, you should've. Otherwise what was I bloody doing it for?"

"Were you following me?" Jimmy didn't even think to question why Thomas was at a student club until now. How'd he know Jimmy was even being attacked?

"I like to keep an eye out. I'd seen you had a bit to drink...Yes, yes I did follow you."

"Why?" Jimmy was curious.

"You know why." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Because you can't go one night without me?" Jimmy grinned.

"Oi, don't be cheeky." 

"But I thought you liked my cheeks?" Jimmy smirked, wiggling his eye brows up and down.

Thomas laughed and then immediately winced. He grabbed at his side trying to calm the pain.

Jimmy was brought back to his solemn mood. "I'm sorry I left you there. I shouldn't have. I should've-"

"No, you did the right thing otherwise you'd be laying in bed next to me."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Jimmy tried to lighten the mood again.

"Well in this condition I'd be pretty useless to you." Thomas said cheepishly.

"Oh, I doubt that. You could never be useless to me."

Thomas caught his eye. "Do you really mean that?"

Jimmy nodded, the realisation from the night before coming back to him. "With all my heart."

Thomas broke into the biggest grin Jimmy had ever seen on him.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" O'Brien glared at Jimmy as she entered the room carrying a handful of flowers. "I'd just wanted to express my sympathies."

At least we now know where Alfred learned how to spoil a perfectly good moment.

\---

It was no surprise that class was cancelled for the next several weeks. 

Thomas' recovery was a slow process. He was in hospital for over a week and then at a rehab facilitation for two more. It was difficult to watch Thomas endure so much pain, but Jimmy knew it must've felt worse for Thomas. 

Jimmy still felt terribly guilty for getting Thomas into this state. He didn't think the guilt would ever go away. There was no way he could ever make-up what Thomas did for him. That didn't stop Jimmy from trying. Jimmy would always keep trying.

"Jimmy, will you please stop fretting. I'm fine," Thomas called out to Jimmy, who was preparing a damp cloth in the bathroom, from the bedroom. 

"Are you sure?" Jimmy abandoned the cloth and walked into the bedroom where Thomas layed. "Are you thirsty? I can put the kettle on."

"No, Jimmy. I don't want anything else except you in this bed next to me. Now c'mon, make an old man happy." Thomas patted the spot next to him.

Jimmy obeyed and gently slid into bed. He carefully positioned himself next to Thomas, resting his head on the side of his uninjured arm. Jimmy strategically placed his hand on the only non-bruised spot on Thomas' chest. 

"You're not that old," Jimmy remarked.

"I'm old enough to break nearly all my bones."

"I'm sorry."

"If you apologize one more time Jimmy, I'm going to have to break up with you, which I think is something neither of us could bare. Or I'd like to think that anyways."

Jimmy snorted. "You sound like a hopeless romantic."

"You make me that way." Thomas leaned over to meet Jimmy with a gently kiss. 

\---

"I can't believe finals are already here!" Daisy said frantically searched through her notes. "I'm not nearly ready! I'm going to fail them. I just know it!"

"You'll do just fine, Daisy. You are a great writer," Alfred said much to Jimmy's surprise. He even rubbed her back.

Poor Daisy. No wonder why she couldn't get over the man with signals like that.

They were currently at Alfred's flat "revising" for their English final. Thomas had finally returned to class last week, which also happened to be the week before finals. He came just in time to announce the topic for the final.

Daisy insisted the group do a study session in order to prep for it. There was no getting out of it as much as Jimmy wanted to. The wrath of Daisy was too frightening. 

He didn't even need to prep for Thomas' final. He knew Thomas would give him a good grade no matter what.

Just one of the many benefits of sleeping with the professor. 

Alfred was in a similar situation (not sleeping with the professor part thank goodness, but not having to study seeing as his Thomas was obligated to give him an A). Alfred put on a good act though. He seemed truly invested in helping the girls out.

Ivy stifled a sniffle. "I'm sad this is our last semester together. I'm going to miss Professor Barrow's class."

"I'm going to miss it too," Jimmy commented.

But for entirely different reasons.

Alfred must have been thinking the same thing because he shot Jimmy a raised brow. "Remember when you thought Professor Barrow was a pedo?"

Daisy giggle., "And he accused me of being with him."

Jimmy chuckled at the memory.

How wrong he was.

"See, this is the stuff I'm going to miss!" Ivy was now crying.

Jimmy didn't understand why she was so sad. He was actually thankful to be getting rid of them. Jimmy said nothing as Alfred comforted Ivy. Daisy looked on with a sad expression.

Jimmy was getting tired of this love triangle drama. Thankfully all he had to do was get through one more week and he was done with having to deal with it.

Jimmy pulled out his phone to distract himself while others worked.

**1 New Message  
FROM: OLD MAN**

Jimmy laughed at the name Thomas had programmed for himself in his phone. 

_You still alive or has Alfred bored you to death?_

Jimmy held back a sniggered as he replied: _I'm alive for now but if I have to stay any longer I will take my own life._

Thomas responded in mere seconds: _That's rather dramatic._

Jimmy typed out a quick response: _It's the truth. Save me from this hell._

Thomas replied: _You should be putting this time to good use and get some studying done._

Jimmy rolled his eyes. _For a test YOU are making me do. Can't you get me out of it?_

Thomas answered with: _Sorry, no special treatments I'm afraid. I treat all my students equally._

Jimmy smirked as he wrote: _So you give blow jobs to all your students?_

It took Thomas a moment longer to reply: _Ah don't fret love, you will always be my favorite. No one tastes nearly as sweet as you._

Jimmy didn't know whether to squeal like a giddy school girl over the fact Thomas called him love or be turned on by the fact Thomas liked the taste of him.

_Let's hope you haven't contracted some STD._

Thomas responded back three minutes later with a message that read: _I can't see any spots. Can you?_

Underneath which had an attachment. Jimmy clicked it open and almost dropped his phone in pure shock. 

It was a dick pic.

Thomas had sent him a picture of his penis.

Jimmy frantically backed out of it before anyone had the chance to sneak a peek.

"You ok there Jimmy?" Ivy asked. "You seem a bit frazzled."

Jimmy huffed out a few breaths to calm himself. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He waited a moment before sending Thomas a reply: _Anyone could've seen that you prick!_

Jimmy could just envision Thomas lying on the bed laughing at this whole situation. He got a quick response: _Hold on, just let me grab my red pen...alright so you will want to take out the "that" and replace "you" with "your": Anyone could've seen your prick!_

Jimmy smiled at Thomas' dorkiness.

_You might want to put down that red pen of your's before it runs out cos I was right in what I wrote. I was calling you a prick!_

Jimmy stared at the screen until it lite up with Thomas' message: _Well if your love for my prick is anything to go by, I'd say I was in pretty good shape._

Jimmy's reply was intercepted by another text from Thomas: _But speaking of my dick, it could use some attending to._

Jimmy sent one last text: _I'm on my way._

And with that Jimmy dashed out the door.

\---

It wasn't the greatest sex the two of them ever had. Jimmy had to be mindful of Thomas' wounds and it was over nearly all too soon, but it was good nonetheless.

It was always good.

It's was the first time the two of them had been together since the incident. All their pent up desires finally were released.

Thomas fiddled with Jimmy's hair as they cuddled in bed afterwards. "I'm going to miss having you in my class."

"Don't worry, you will find some other student to pray on." Jimmy joked. 

Or at least he hoped it was a joke. The two of them never talked about what they were going to do once the term was over. A tiny part of Jimmy was scared that this was just a fling. 

Thomas stilled his hand and asked in a serious voice, "Is that what you want?"

"No." Jimmy was a bit too quick to say. "But, um, that is to say if you don't want it."

"No, I don't want that."

Both Jimmy and Thomas grinned at each other. 

"Then that settles it, you are officially stuck with me." Jimmy said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

\---

"Alright class," Thomas called everyone's attention once the clock struck 1, "You have exactly two hours to complete your exams. Good luck."

Thomas began to hand out the tests.

"I'm so nervous!" Daisy said as they awaited their papers.

Jimmy looked over to where she was sitting. She had a crazed look to her. Alfred, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her hand and attempted to soothe her. 

"Don't be Daisy. It will be a breeze," Alfred encouraged her.

Easy to say for the guy who gets an automatic A.

"You think?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you studied hard enough! You'll do great." Alfred leaned in and placed a kiss on Daisy's cheek.

Daisy grinned in delight. 

This boy needs to make up his mind.

Ivy didn't even seem to notice the interaction. She just sat there picking her nails.

Jimmy didn't have time to concern himself about the matter anymore because his test had arrived. 

\---

An hour and twenty minutes later he was done.

Of course he could've been done a lot sooner, but he had to at least act like he was writing a proper paper. Jimmy basically bullshitted his way through the entire thing. He knew Thomas wouldn't even bother looking at it, but he had to make it look real if the paper should fall into the hands of one of his colleagues.

Jimmy was stopped as soon as he exited the classroom. Alfred and Ivy had already finished their tests and were waiting for him.

"How did you do Jimmy?" Ivy asked. 

"Good I think."

"I was talking to Alfred here and said we should go out to celebrate. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Um, can't tonight. I got other finals to study for." Jimmy lied, this was his last final of the semester, but they didn't need to know that. "Maybe this weekend, yeah?"Truth was Jimmy hoping to spend the night with Thomas before Thomas had to barricade himself in his office and grade papers for the next week.

"Yeah, alright!"

"Maybe we can go clubbing again. I know Daisy rather liked it." Alfred suggested. 

"Yeah, what's going on with you two?" Jimmy questioned. 

"With what?"

"With you and Daisy, silly man." Ivy giggled.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." Alfred blush.

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Ivy teased.

"Well it's nothing for now." Alfred mumbled.

"But you want it to be! You should ask her."

"Ask who what?" Daisy asked, arriving to the group. 

"Alfred wants to ask you out." Jimmy said before Alfred could chicken out.

"Oi!" Alfred smacked Jimmy on the shoulder.

"He does?!" Daisy turned to Alfred and smiled.

Alfred cheepishly smiled, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"I'd love to!" Daisy stood on her tiptoes and pecked Alfred on the cheek.

The two of them somehow went into their own little world, leaving out Jimmy and Ivy.

"It's about time he came around." Ivy whispered to Jimmy. "I was afraid he'd never get the hint."

"Won't you miss the attention?" Jimmy asked. 

"Oh, that won't be a problem! I met someone in my maths class. He is super sweet." Ivy said in a dreamy voice.

"Well...that's good?" Jimmy didn't know what to say. 

"Looks like all that's left to take care of is you!"

"What?" Jimmy asked startled.

"Everyone has got someone now except you!"

Jimmy chuckled, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"But don't you-"

"Trust me, Ivy. I'm fine. I have all the people I will ever need or want."

He had Thomas and that was plenty enough for him.


End file.
